Craziness Of New Year Parties
by Natsuki56
Summary: This fan fic is dedicated to my friends Joaquim, Charlotte (Charlie), Eloise and Lauren. In this fan fic we create quite a lot of havoc for the New Year party as "Zatanna" brings home a box which summons anime characters to our dimension! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Features Sasuke Uchiha, Ayato Sakamaki, Natsu Dragneel and Happy! xD poor attempt at humour and T for language.


**Hey guys! This is a one shot dedicated to my best buddies Lauren, Eloise, Charlie and Joaquim! If any of you are reading this then hope you guys enjoy this! I know I suck but I love you guys! :P **

**Lauren – Rin**

**Eloise – Eru**

**Joaquim – Keemy**

**Charlie – Zatanna**

**Me – Natsuki [Obviously :P]**

**Enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

"Guys we seriously need to have a family meeting."

Everyone looked at Zatanna. "NOOO!" Rin complained, "DON'T WANNA!"

**CRUNCH! RIP!** "…Shit…"

"GOD DAMMIT RIN! U KILLED MY SHINEE POSTER!" Natsuki yelled chasing her around the room. "IMMA KILL U!"

"KILL HER LATER NATSUKI!"

"Yes mother."

"Thank god I'm not mum. I would've had the hardest time of my life."

"…You're a guy Keemy," Eru pointed out.

"So? Ever heard of-"

"OKAY! Let's get on with the task at hand," Zatanna said clapping her hands.

"What task?" asked Eru.

Suddenly, Zatanna dropped a HUGE ASS box in front of Eru. "This," she said. "Is the task at hand."

"…"

"…"

"…BOXXXX!" Guess who?

"…What's in it?"

"Glad you asked Eru," Zatanna said. "This is APARENTLY a box which summons any anime character you want."

"Even gay ones?"

"…Yes Keemy, even gay ones, but I suggest you don't do that."

"Oh… okay."

"Yeah… ANYWAY, all you need to do is fill in the blank with his/her name(s): I call on the power of the creator of anime, summon blank/and blank to this dimension!"

"…That's so GAY!"

"I know it is Rin but that's how it is."

"I call on the power of the creator of anime, summon Sasuke Uchiha to this dimension!"

**POOF! BANG! CRASH!**

"NATSUKI!"

"What!? I thought it wouldn't work!"

"Ugh… Where the hell am I?"

"THEY GAVE ME THE SHIPUDDEN VERSION! FUCK YEAH!" Natsuki exclaimed, happy dancing around the room.

"…What?" Sasuke asked.

"HN!"

"Hn.."

"HE HNs!"

"Calm down Natsuki." Zatanna said.

"I WILL NOT! HE HNd AT ME! AT ME! KYAAA!~"

"Great. A fangirl."

"Not just any fangirl my dearest Uchiha. I am…"

"…You are?"

"A MAJOR FANGIRL WITH EVERYTHING TO DO WITH U!" Cue the dramatic pose with a peace sign.

"O.o"

"That's enough Natsuki. You're creeping him out." Keemy pointed out.

"Okay…***cue extremely cute pout no one can resist*** "

"O/O" went Sasuke's face.

"ALRIGHT! IMMA GIVE IT A SHOT!"

"RIN! NO!"

"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE CREATOR OF ANIME, SUMMON AYATO SAKAMAKI TO THIS DIMENSION!"

"YOU REMEMBERED THE CHANT!?" Natsuki exclaimed, face filled with shock.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SHOCKED ABOUT!?" exclaimed everyone else.

**POOF! BANG! CRASH!**

"Ow! Shit that hurt like hell!"

"KYAA! AYATO-SAMA!" fangirled Rin.

"Huh!?"

"I call on the power of the creator of anime, summon the most deadliest anime character to this dimension," Keemy said in monotone.

"KEEMY!"

"I BET IT'S PICO!"

**POOF! BANG! CRASH!**

"Mokkun? Where are you?"

"RIN!"

"I HATE IT WHEN I'M RIGHT!"

"SEND HIM BACK SEND HIM BACK!" cried Eru.

"It truly is the most deadliest character of all…" stated Natsuki.

"Sorry Pico, Imma have to send you back." Said Keemy.

"I want Mokkun!" it cried. (AN: yes I said "it" coz "it's" an "it". You got "it"?)

"SEND BACK PICO!"

**WHOOSH!**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hey it worked!"

"THANK GOD IT DID!" exclaimed Natsuki and Rin.

"Wait, why are we summoning these guys anyway?" asked Eru.

"Why am I here in the first place?" asked Sasuke with a glare.

"Ore-sama's thoughts exactly," said Ayato.

"Well, for starters, I wanted to summon anime characters so we have more people for the EPIC NEW YEAR party!" said Zatanna. "And that's the reason why you guys are here!"

"…I don't like parties."

"Ore-sama will join if there is a lot of good blood."

"Great! Thanks for your cooperation!" said Zatanna. "Now ***smirk* **, I call on the power of the creator of anime, summon Natsu Dragneel to this dimension!"

"HELL YEAH!" said Keemy.

"Don't try anything funny Keemy." Stated Natsuki.

"FUCK! How did you know!?"

"I know you."

"Touche."

**POOF! BANG! CRASH!**

"Huh? What's going on?" said Natsu. "Happy, do you know?"

"Aye, we were summoned by girls and a guy." Replied Happy.

"How do you know?"

"Those girls are shouting about it."

"Oh…"

"KYAA! WE SUMMONED NATSU!" the girls exclaimed. "Hold on, why is Happy here?"

"…"

"MEH! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE! KYAAA!"

"SCREW THIS SUMMONING CRAP! LET'S JUST PARTY!" screamed Rin.

"HELL YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" cried Natsu.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy.

"I still hate parties…" stated Sasuke.

Natsuki glared at Sasuke. Then started to laugh. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's just have fun and party!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Or you can just suffer from my pouts and puppy dog faces."

"Let's do this."

"Alright!"

"Someone give me Yui's blood." Said Ayato.

Rin handed him a cup of blood "Here."

"…Where did you get this?"

"Secret!~"

**MEANWHILE:**

"I-I feel sort of feint," said Yui before fainting on the floor.

**BACK TO THE CRAZY LIFE OF THE FAMILY**

"I feel like you did something stupid," said Eru.

"Pfft! Nah… At least not yet."

"Rin." Warned Zatanna.

"Okay. I did but it was worth it!"

"*sigh* Whatever."

"It's fine. She just fainted." Stated Keemy.

"O.o How did you know?" asked Rin.

"_I have my sources…_"

"…Seriously?" asked Zatanna.

"He's serious…" said Eru scared for her life.

"FUCK THIS SHIT LET'S PARTY!" exclaimed Rin and Natsuki.

"RIGHT!" exclaimed everyone else except for Sasuke. He just HNd.

"COUNT DOWN STARTS…. NOW!" exclaimed Natsu and Happy.

"FIVE!" Rin

"FOUR!" Natsuki

"THREE!" Keemy

"TWO!" Eru

"ONE!" Zatanna

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!"

**NO HATES! xD HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Natsuki56, SIGNING OUT! ^w^**


End file.
